User blog:Rgetar/Sharing thoughts
About a year ago I began to study the ordinals. Around September-October 2016 I began to read about them in Wikipedia. Then I looked for more information about ordinals, and I found this site. Then I tried to apply hyperoperations and BEAF to ordinals (instead of Veblen function and other ordinal notations). When it turned out that this does not work as expected, I begun to create my own array notation, applicable to ordinals. Half year later I wanted to share my ordinal array notation with others. I found blog section at Googology Wiki and I thought that I can publish it there. In June 2016 I registered and published it there. By the way, I am shy, especially in internet. It was very difficult for me to post anything in internet. For me it was a feat. I have always admired those who can every day post something without any fear. But I overcame myself and published my thoughts. Now I think that it was totally right, and I am proud of myself. Then I continued to publish here my content. It turned out that my array notation is applicable to other issues, for example, to define Veblen function and even generalize it. I am very glad that I can freely express my thoughts on mathematics here and read the thoughts of others. However, I think, as many of us, I have thoughts in other areas, not only in mathematics, which I would also like to express. For example, before starting to be interested in the ordinals, in autumn 2015 to autumn 2016, I was thinking about problems of internet (low speed of content production etc.) and theirs causes. (In my opinion, the cause of problems of internet is its technical imperfection). I tried to make up site type able to neutralize these problems (for example, at such a site trolling is possible, but almost harmless), and came up with an algorithm for such a site. I developed core of web engine (so I proved that the idea is workable), then I tried to simplify the algorithm and write core of the web engine anew, then I a little abandoned this project. Now, I think, it would be nice to revive this project. I would like to publish my philosophical reasoning about problems of internet, description of the algorithm for the site, and the web engine itself. But I don't know if there a site where people talk about problems of internet and algorithms for web engines. Probably, it would be better, if the engine were made by those who are better at this (I never worked with web engines before that), but still I'll try to do it myself, since "if you want a thing done well do it yourself". By the way, I already partly expressed my thoughts about problems of internet in a comment to this blog. I wonder, what do you do if you want to share your thoughts not about math with others? You just do not express your thoughts? I believe that I was just lucky that I found this site, and there is blog section here. Most likely, otherwise I still would not publish my thoughts about ordinals. Category:Blog posts